


Give it to me (don't hold back, babe)

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Degradation, Dom Seungyoun, Dom/sub, Dumbification, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: Wooseok just couldn't wait for Seungyoun to come home
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Give it to me (don't hold back, babe)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut in a long ass time and it's also my first non-vanilla smut lol so pls b nice to me :( 
> 
> title from [body by syd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7kW3Q46UUc)
> 
> unbeta'd as always lol

“Ungh, Younie, please, please,” Wooseok gasps, face pressed into the mattress, ass in the air. His legs are shaking, and he’s struggling to hold himself up. He’s convinced that the only reason he hasn’t collapsed onto the bed is because Seungyoun has a hold on his thighs as he fucks his tongue in and out of Wooseok’s hole. 

“Please what, baby?” Seungyoun murmurs, sponging wet kisses along Wooseok’s inner thigh. Wooseok hates that he can hear the amusement in the other man’s voice because it’s so humiliating how utterly wrecked he is for him. 

“Baby c-can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Wooseok sobs, almost like a chant, his words slurring together. He is the image of no thoughts, head empty, and it’s not as funny Wooseok would normally think. His eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed and wet with tears, lips glistening with spit. 

“You can, and you will,” Seungyoun says simply, running his tongue along Wooseok’s perineum. “You were already halfway there when I got home, weren’t you, baby?” 

“I’m sorry,” Wooseok gasps as Seungyoun thrusts his tongue into his hole. “I n-needed you and I didn’t know when you’d b-be home.” 

“You need me so bad you can’t wait, huh, baby? I come home early and I find you fucking yourself on your own fingers and moaning my name like that’s the only thing you know how to say,” Seungyoun says lowly, fingers thrusting in and out of the other man’s tight heat, curling them just so, hitting the spot that has Wooseok keening. He feels the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as his fists clenched the sheets like a lifeline. 

“Did your fingers feel as good as mine, baby? Did they fill you up like my cock does?” Seungyoun says tauntingly. “You’ve already come twice and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” 

Wooseok can barely think, can hardly breathe, Seungyoun’s words hardly registering in his head, struck dumb by all the overstimulation. He feels like he’s barely conscious but he moans when he feels the sharp sting of the other man slapping his ass. 

“Answer me,” Seungyoun says sharply, pulling his fingers out, letting out a huff of amusement when Wooseok whines at the sudden emptiness. 

“N-nothing is as good as your cock,” Wooseok gasps, head cloudy.He doesn’t know what he’s saying. “P-please, Younie, I need it.”

“Baby, a second ago you were saying you can’t come again but now you’re asking for my cock, hmm?” 

Wooseok can’t think, his head is absolute mush. All he can vaguely comprehend is the fact that he’s tired and wants to feel good and be good for Seungyoun.

“Are you just a dumb baby that only thinks about cock?” Seungyoun says mockingly, and then he manhandles Wooseok so he’s lying on his back, legs spread wide open for him. Seungyoun reaches down and wraps his hand around Wooseok’s leaking cock and doesn’t even stroke it but the man is still crying out. 

“I-I just-” 

“You just what?”

Wooseok can’t answer when Seungyoun thrusts his fingers back into his hole and begins rubbing tantalizingly on his prostate, Wooseok’s eyes rolling back as he legs scrabble on the sheets. “Hngh, hngh, ungh. Y-Younie, please, hngh.”

Seungyoun removes his fingers and Wooseok can see him stare at his pink hole, almost with admiration at the way it clenches around nothing.

“You’re so pretty like this, baby, so desperate and perfect for me,” Seungyoun says softly, running his thumb along Wooseok’s spit-slick bottom lip, pushing it into his mouth. 

Wooseok immediately begins swirling his tongue around it, sucking obediently before Seungyoun is pulling his thumb out and using it to smear the saliva running down Wooseok’s chin onto his cheek. “You were bad earlier but you’re being so good for me now. Maybe I’ll give you a reward, hm?”

“P-please, please, I promise I’ll be good from now on, I’m only like this for you,” Wooseok gasps. “O-only for you.”

Seungyoun’s eyes darken at this, and he’s on Wooseok in a second, smushing their lips together for a sloppy, wet kiss, his grip on Wooseok’s jaw harsh. And then he’s fucking his tongue into the other man’s mouth and pulling every bit of air out of his lungs so that when he pulls away, Wooseok is breathless and dazed, eyes almost unseeing.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect,” Seungyoun growls, and he finally yanks his own underwear off, blessing Wooseok with the sight of his red, leaking cock, curled up towards his stomach in arousal.

Wooseok feels a vague sense of pride that he’s the one that made Seungyoun get like that. He barely gets a moment to linger on the feeling before Seungyoun is climbing over him and kissing his neck, ravaging the flesh there and leaving marks that surely won’t fade for days.

“B-baby needs your cock,” Wooseok gasps as Seungyoun sucks particularly harshly on one of his nipples, “please, Younie, please, please, please.” 

“Baby, you really want it don’t you?” Seungyoun says, lifting his head and revealing the way his mouth is curled up into the smirk that Wooseok loves and hates with a passion. He’s running his fingers through Wooseok’s hair for a moment before he’s yanking it back and making the man’s neck arch. 

Wooseok moans and nods dumbly, which he knows is a mistake before Seungyoun even grabs his chin and forces him to look the other man in the eye. 

“Use your words,” Seungyoun says sharply, releasing his jaw carelessly. 

Wooseok babbles out a plea, tears dripping down his cheeks as he chokes out his words, fisting the sheets at his sides as he does, feeling humiliated and aroused by his own desperation to be fucked and to come and to just lie there and let himself be used. Seungyoun watches him with that little smirk on his lips, looking equal parts amused and endeared, as if watching his baby beg for his cock with tear tracks down his cheeks and drool dripping down his chin was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

“Since you’ve been so good for me,” Seungyoun says finally, reaching down and cupping Wooseok’s face with his hand, using his thumb to wipe away the fresh tears on Wooseok’s cheeks, “I’ll give you what you want.” 

He doesn’t even get a warning before Seungyoun slips himself into him and bottoms out.

Wooseok’s eyes roll up as he lets out a quiet choking sound, gasping for breath as fresh tears roll down his cheeks. The pleasure overpowers the undercurrent of pain, Wooseok just grateful for the feeling of fullness that Seungyoun’s cock gives him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Wooseok moans, and Seungyoun begins thrusting in and out at a infuriatingly slow pace. “Younie, please.”

“Please, what, baby?” Seungyoun grits out, and Wooseok can tell it’s taking a lot of his self control to not move faster than he was at that moment. 

“Faster, please,” Wooseok says, and he feels his cheeks heat up at the way his voice breaks on the last word.

“You know, baby, I was planning on edging you all night,” Seungyoun says conversationally, as if he hasn’t begun thrusting in and out of Wooseok’s tight heat at a punishing pace. “I was gonna eat you out and fuck you till you were just about to come and then I was going to stop every time, until you were a bigger mess than you are now.” 

Wooseok starts crying again, keening with each harsh thrust into his slutty little hole, taking anything and everything that Seungyoun will give him, the hot white pleasure building through his body. 

“But because I fucking love my baby so much, I decided to let you feel good,” Seungyoun grits out, fingers teasing at Wooseok’s perineum, slipping a finger inside hole alongside his cock. Wooseok is blubbering unintelligibly at this point, saliva dripping down his chin and onto his collarbones, and god, he knows how much the other man loves it when Wooseok gets messy like this for him. “Do you feel good, hm?”

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, yes,” Wooseok moans, almost like a prayer, his words slurring together. He can feel the pleasure pulling taut like a splintering rope in his core, holding on by a thread, threatening to snap at any moment. 

“Does baby wanna come?” Seungyoun grunts slipping his finger out and leans down to capture Wooseok’s lips in messy kiss that’s more tongue than anything else, getting Wooseok’s saliva on his own chin, and his head clouds even more at the sight of it. Seungyoun pulls away and he repeats himself, voice strained. “Does baby wanna come for me?”

“Wanna come, wanna come so bad, please, please, let me come, please,” Wooseok sobs, and his toes curl in the sheets. “I need to come, please.”

“You’ve been so good for me,” Seungyoun says as he wraps a hand around Wooseok’s throat, the man letting out a quiet, gasped choking sound as he does. He leans down, lips brushing the shell of Wooseok’s ear, teeth lightly scraping at his lobe as he tightens his grip slightly and whispers, “Come for me, baby.”

Wooseok gasps harshly, his vision going white as his orgasm surges through him like nothing else he’s felt before, and Seungyoun lets go of his throat, both hands going to pin his wrists to the bed. 

Wooseok can feel it when Seungyoun’s own orgasm rips through him, can feel his come filling him up, and he whimpers pathetically, lying there bonless and useless as the other man keeps fucking him through it, groaning in the crook of his neck. 

Wooseok can already feel himself drifting off before Seungyoun even pulls out, not even able to protest when the come starts leaking out of his ass and onto their sheets. 

He finds that he minds it less with Seungyoun kissing him gently and whispering about how pretty he is when he comes and how gorgeous he looks like this and how good he is, how perfect he is. 

Wooseok falls asleep with the sound of Seungyoun’s whispers to him about how much he loves him in the most tender, gentle voice filled with adoration. He feels lucky to have someone that treats him this well and spoils him like this. 

When he wakes up the next day, utterly spent and sore all over, he finds himself wrapped around Seungyoun like a lifeline, face buried in the crook of the other man’s neck. He seems to sense that Wooseok is awake and pulls away slightly so he can look down at him, the gentlest smile on his lips, eyes sparkling. 

This is Wooseok’s favorite Seungyoun, the one oh-so-soft after everything who treats him like the most precious thing and is so, so good to him.

“I’m gonna run you a hot bath, okay princess?” Seungyoun says softly, pressing the lightest kiss on his forehead, and moving to pull away. He stops when Wooseok lets out a whiny noise, frowning up at him. 

“Wait, stay a minute,” Wooseok pouts, holding on tighter. Seungyoun laughs quietly, stroking the other man’s soft hair. 

“Okay, princess,” he agrees easily, oh-so-compliant when it comes to spoiling his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> litchrally im just [clown noises] i have no idea what i wrote but i hope u liked it  
[twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)


End file.
